Alduin
"Você nem sabe a nossa língua, não é? Tanta arrogância, como ousar tomar para si o nome de Dovah!" -Alduin ..! Alduin (também chamado de Devorador do Mundo, o Deus Nórdico da Destruição, e na língua do dragão), é um dragão cujo retorno foi o resultado de um The Elder Scroll. Ele foi removido de Tamriel através do último recurso dos antigos heróis Nódicos que usaram um Elder Scroll para forçar Alduin para tornar-se perdido no tempo e espero nunca mais voltar. Em vez disso, ele foi enviado para a frente para a quarta era Fouth Era, a linha do tempo de eventos em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, e a história dracônica. Triunfo Alduin seria garantir a destruição do Nirn. 'Identidade' 'Comparações com Akatosh' ]]Estudiosos especulam que Alduin é o nome Nordico atribuído a Akatosh . Uma fonte afirma que Alduin e Akatosh são divindades muito completamente diferentes.Porque invocação Akatosh aparece como dragon , ele é atribuído como seu "pai". Jogando fora isso, Alduin se proclamou como o "primogênito de Akatosh!" De acordo com Paarthurnax , os colegas de Alduin considerava a criação mais aclamada de Akatosh. Alduin se deleitou com arrogância esses elogios. Em favor de conquistar Mundus para si e seus companheiros dragões, ele deixou seu "papel apropriado" como Comedor do Mundo. Além disso, Akatosh é considerado a principal divindade do grupo dos 9 Divinos; Alduin, por outro lado, não é a principal divindade do nórdico panteão. Este título é reservado para Shor , Deus do Submundo, que reina de Sovngarde. 'Divinização' Admirado por sua ferocidade e temido por seu poder, Alduin serviu como um ponto de culto dos antigos povos nórdicos. Superficialmente, Alduin representa o anti-panteão dos Nine Divines , figuras da criação e do amor. Encarnando seu homólogo, Alduin é retratado como uma tempestade devastadora que destruiu o mundo passado, para iniciar o atual, uma que promete anunciar o apocalipse ou a aniquilação total de novo. 'Locais de Encontro' *'Skuldafn' *'Volskgge' *'High Gate Ruins' *'Ragnvald' *'Labrynthian' *'Forelhost' *'Valthume' *'Shearpoint' 'Lenda' 'Profecia' Enfrentando Alduin]] A profecia de Alduin é anunciada Alduin's Wall, localizado na Sky Haven Temple, o último refúgio dos Blades. A parede profetiza agitação civil após o assassinato do High King of Skyrim, bem como a destruição de Tamriel. A profecia que anuncia convocação Alduin com ele as almas dos vencidos povos nórdicos para invadir Skyrim, as almas vencidas assumindo as formas de dragões ferozes. 'Dragonborn' Diz-se que apenas um Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) pode derrotar o Alduin deus enraivecido, aproveitando o poder do dragão em forma de dragão grita para finalmente destruí-lo em uma batalha final de proporções titânicas, restaurar a paz à terra de Skyrim e Tamriel em geral. As almas vencidas que Alduin trouxe com ele, no entanto, deve sempre permanecer no reino dos vivos como uma ameaça constante para os filhos de Skyrim. Ele chama-se o primeiro-nascido de Akatosh, o que significa que ele é realmente separado do Akatosh, mas ainda Morte Alduin relacionado a ele. Ele sente que é seu direito de primogenitura para dominar o mundo com seus dragões. 'História' Alduin foi o primeiro dragão entre muitos que governaram sobre homens e mer. Os dragões viram a humanidade como uma espécie menor, e manteve um domínio tirânico sobre a humanidade, mas em breve, em um evento conhecido como A Guerra do Dragão, os homens levantou-se para os seus senhores de dragão, e aprendeu a usar a [[Voice (Língua Dragão). Na Throat of the World(Garganta do Mundo), Alduin foi derrotado, mas não morto. Em vez disso, com um The Elder Scroll, Alduin foi enviado no tempo, ainda que involuntariamente, e não retornaria até o ano 201 da Quara Era. Após a Delphine, o último dos Blades descobriu o Dragonborn da quarta era, ela ajudou a descobrir a partir de Paarthurnax que a chave para a derrota de Alduin foi o Dragonrend Shout. Septimus Signus, especialista em The Elder Scrolls, ajudou a localizar um The Elder Scroll para o Dragonborn em Alftand, que o Dragonborn usado no topo da Garganta do Mundo para ver a memória da derrota inicial Alduin. Atraído pelo poder do pergaminho, Alduin apareceu no local. Juntamente com Paarthanax e os seus seguidores, o Alduin enfraquecido, que acabou por fugir da batalha contra o Dragonbon. O Dragonborn finalmente mata Alduin em Sovngarde com três outros heróis da Sovngarde,Hakon One-Eye (Hakon o Caolho),Felldir the Old(Felldir o Velho), e Gormlaith Golden-Hilt(Gormlaith Punho de Ouro). Assim, Alduin é banido do mundo para sempre. Linguagem Dragão. 'cinematográfica' *"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Ele Hinde pah Liiv! Zu'u him daan!" - "! Tolos aqueles traidores suas esperanças vão todas muchar, Eu sou o seu castigo". *"Joorre Nivahriin!" ... "Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!" - "Mortais covarde" ... "Paarthurnax traiçoeiro!" Diverso *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot fazer naan ko Lein!" - "Eu sou Alduin mais poderosos, de qualquer parte do Mundo.!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" - "Mortais arrogantes seu orgulho será humilhado." *"Dovahkiin, him kah fen kos bonaar". - " Dragonborn , seu orgulho será humilhado. " *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" - "Eu sou imortal, eu não posso morrer!" *"Zu'u perdeu kriaan oi ont, nu him Sille fen nahkip suleyki". - "Eu matei uma vez, agora as vossas almas irá alimentar o meu poder." *"Di kiirre fen alok". - "Meus filhos vão surgir." *"Kel drey ni VIIk". - "O The Elder Scrolls não irá derrotar-me. " *"Zu'u lost daal". - "Eu voltei." *"Fen du hin Sille ko Sovngarde!" - "(I) há de devorar suas almas em Sovngarde " *"Daar Lein los dii". - "Este Mundo é meu" *"Sahloknir, krii Daar joorre". - "Sahloknir, matar os mortais." Trivias *Alduin é dublado por Daniel Riordan *Seu nome significa "Destroyer Devour Master". *Quando derrotado em Sovngarde, ao contrário de outros dragões, alma Alduin não pode ser absorvida.Quando Paathumax e Arngeir são questionados sobre a anomalia, eles acreditam que Alduin não é permanentemente mortos e voltará a cumprir a profecia de The Elder Scrolls. *Ele pode ser visto perto de qualquer um dos túmulos dos dragões antes que eles estão ressuscitados. Além disso, ele pode mencionar o nome dragões. *Alduin se refere apenas ao "Dovakiin" pelo nome quando ele ataca Helgen e imediatamente após "o [Alduin", *Quando Alduin é derrotado em Sovngarde, suas escamas irregulares vai cair e voar em direções aleatórias, revelando sua pele debaixo deles. *Enquanto usava Dragônicas Daedric ou Full ou armadura Dragonscale, ele pode dizer "Mesmo so Daedras tem medo de mim!" (Com o conjunto de Deadric) e "O Dovah são fracos!" (Usando o conjunto Dragônicas). Ambos estão fora dito da Língua Dragão e apenas durante a batalha da garganta do Mundo. *Ao usar o Dismay com ele, ele observa com "Ha! Você acha que eu vou fugir Dovakiin?" *Enquanto empunhando uma espada dos Blades , Alduin pode dizer: "Você empunhar a arma dos meus inimigos antigos, mas você ainda não é iguais a eles." Galeria Alduin Helgen 1.png|Alduin contra um arqueiro Alduin Helgen 2.png|Alduin Sobremuro Alduin Helgen 3.png|Alduin Sobrevoando Helgen Alduin Helgen 4.png|Alduin sobrevoando. 640px-Alduin Attack.jpg|Imagem Ilustrada de Alduin usando o Grito.